


74th Games for Effie and Haymitch

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch deal with a very different Game and new rules in their relationship.    Implied non consensual sex but nothing graphic</p>
            </blockquote>





	74th Games for Effie and Haymitch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie came running over to Haymitch. 

“You have a message from the Sponsor Center.

“Sponsor Center?

Effie sighed. “Yes. I know you’ve never been inside but….

“Woman, calm down. I’ve been inside just not in a while. I know those flames got them some attention but…..it’s early for Sponsor calls. At least for 12.

He went into the Sponsor Center to pick up his message. The clerk gave him a bored look. 

“Call the Peacekeeper’s office in 12 at 5P. Someone named Greasy Sae from The Hob wants to talk to you.

Haymitch took a taxi to Effie’s apartment. He didn’t want to use a phone in the Training Center. He was pretty sure no one tapped Effie’s phones.

He called exactly at five and Peacekeeper Cray answered.

“Haymitch? Some people from The Hob want to talk to you about the girl. I’m giving them….two minutes alone in my office.

He wondered what Cray “couldn’t” hear about Katniss.

Sae came on the phone. “Haymitch…….we’re sending some money. Cray says he’ll wire it to the Capitol but we didn’t know if that was really the way things were done.

Haymitch smiled. He never got money from 12 except whatever coins the kids families had in their pockets. An official donation never happened and they had no idea about the procedures.

“That’s fine. You call the Sponsor Center back and tell them how much you’re sending. Cray will send it all.

“She really has a chance Haymitch. That girl can put dinner on the table.

“Really? Haymitch worded it carefully You mean like she’s good at telling good plants to eat from bad? 

“That too but she gets squirrels, birds, wild dogs.

Now he knew why Cray had to protect himself. He couldn‘t hear about hunting. “Interesting. How does she do that?

“It’s like she wraps a present with a bow.” Greasy Sae whispered.

“Understood. So the money is just for her.

“Well…..we would like it to be used for her but you’re the Victor if you need it for the boy and she’s dead….you can use it for him. It’s over three hundred dollars. Everybody chipped in.

Haymitch knew what it cost them to do that and how little good it would do but he just said. “That’s real good. I’ll try to get her something she needs. Things get more expensive as the days go on but I’ll do my best.

“Try Haymitch….please.

“I will. He hung up and Effie asked him. “What’s so mysterious?

“Katniss can shoot.

“Shoot??? Not a gun.

“Of course not. They never put a gun in the arena anyway. No with a bow.

“You mean archery?

“Yeah. 

“I didn’t think that was allowed in the Districts.

“It’s not…that’s why I needed privacy.

“Oh…well if she’s really good she needs to show it in her private sessions. Seneca Crane took third place in the Capitol Archery finals.

“How do you know? When was this? Haymitch asked jealously.

“Oh for heaven’s sake. This was before I was even an Escort. 

Haymitch nodded. “Okay, that’s good to know.”

“Not that you have any right to be jealous. Effie said. “It’s not like we’re…together.

“Honey, from Reaping Day to Crowning I’m the only man in your life. That’s what we agreed on.

“Only because you won’t offer me anything more.

“Effie, there is no more to offer you. Do you want to live in District 12?

“No.

“I’m not allowed to live in the Capitol and I wouldn’t even if I could.

“You’re allowed to come to the Capitol. Finnick Odair does it all the time.

Haymitch laughed. “Yeah but he has “business” you wouldn’t like me handling.

Effie frowned. “We better get back to the Training Center. It’s time to pick the kids up for dinner.

That night Haymitch mentioned to Katniss that he heard she could shoot. Peeta complimented her and she started to talk Peeta up. Haymitch and Effie felt like they were watching a tennis match until Peeta talked about his mother. The kids both left the table and Effie waited until they were upstairs.

“Do you think his mother really said that? Effie asked.

Haymitch nodded. “She was a bitch before she married Mellark. She just go worse after.

“What do you mean?

“She came from the Seam. Once she moved to town she acted like everyone was beneath her. I stopped buying bread in the bakery before any of her kids were born.

“Why do you think they are talking each other up? They don’t seem like they’re friends. Effie said.

“Uhhh I think the boy has a crush.

“A crush? That’s terrible. She has to die for him to live.

“Yeah. Aren’t you glad your crush just got you a terrible career?

“You are an impossible man.

 

Haymitch was busying undoing Effie’s corset when the phone rang.

“Who the hell is calling me?

‘You better get it. It could be a Sponsor Meeting. Effie said.

He picked up the phone, mumbles something and said. “I’ll be right down.

“What’s wrong?

‘I’m being summoned by the Gamesmakers.

Effie was frightened. “Why on earth?

“I don’t know. I guess…..one of them……she acted out. It’s unbelievable they misbehave and I get taken to the woodshed.

“Is it serious?

“Who knows but she ruined my afternoon. I better find out what’s going on. 

When Haymitch came back he heard Effie scolding Katniss.

“Finally, I hope you noticed we have a serious situation.

Obviously Effie had heard what happened. . They way she was looking at him…like she wanted him to back her up in disciplining their pseudo-daughter. He briefly imagined a world with him, Effie, and a couple of kids. He pushed it out of his mind. Time for reality. She would be furious but he had to give this one to the kid.

Effie was exasperated. “I don’t think we’re going to find this funny if the Gamemakers decide to take it out….

“On who? On her? On him? Loosen your corset, have a drink.

As they were waiting for the scores he was worried that Effie was right. Who knows what they might do? They were all cheering when Katniss got an eleven. He whispered to Effie. “Why do you think he did it?

“He must have been impressed with the shot. He is fair. I just didn’t know if he would have orders from higher up.

 

After Rue died Haymitch whispered to Effie. “I need to talk to Crane.”

“You’re in the middle of the Games. It’s not allowed.

I know but….does he still take your calls? Will he step out to meet you for a…..quickie?

The hurt look on Effie’s face almost made him silent but he had to try to save Katniss. “I don’t want you to do anything…I’ll catch you with him before anything happens and give you my drink order. It’s just if he’s out of the room I may be able to pitch my idea. An idea that could change the Games forever.

Effie frowned. “I think…he’ll come out for me….but I don’t like….

“I know Babe. I hate asking you but…..it’s business.

Effie blinked back tears. “Understood.’

Haymitch wasn’t surprised Seneca came running he never liked to keep Effie waiting. He interrupted them and then…..had his chance. He was thrilled that it worked until Effie told him later. 

"Seneca wants to see me during his mandatory rest break."

"Haymitch was sickened at what he forced Effie into. he said weakly "You can't leave your post.

Effie shrugged. "Haymitch he can have me fired. "You lose me for an hour or....forever.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are.

"How can I make it up to you?

"Just make sure they both win.


End file.
